una luz en la noche
by karimariesk
Summary: a la academia se le ha ocurrido un nuevo castigo, robar los Alices por un tiempo, cuando Ruka pierde su Alice y Mikan la esperanza. que pasara con ellos? la salud de natsume empeora y una nube se ciñe sobre ellos! mi primer fic wii!


Holass gracias por leer! Dejen reviews!

Disclaimer: descgraciadamente ni los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen… pero algun día serán mios!!*.*

Una luz en la noche

Como cada mañana, Mikan despertó por el disparo del "bakagun" de Hotaru.

"Baka, vamos a llegar tarde, levántate" dijo con su voz sin emoción" si llegamos tarde nos tocara cuidar de "eso" otra vez.

"Eso", así es como llamaban a Ruka-pyon desde que perdió su Alice. Era un nuevo castigo de la escuela, según el tamaño de la falta era el tiempo que le sacaban su Alice. Los castigos iban desde una hora hasta un mes.

Pobre Ruka-pyon... y ni siquiera fue su culpa!"Sonó la voz chillona y triste de Mikan al recordar lo que había pasado

*flash back*

"Ruka-pyon! por aquí!" grito Mikan mientras movía frenéticamente los brazos.

"Sakura-san! podrías decirme porque vinimos a central town?"

Ruka había ido allí porque Koko lo llamo diciendo que Mikan lo necesitaba urgentemente.

"iinchou nos conto que el cumpleaños de Jin-jin es mañana" dijo Mikan con ojos brillantes.

"queremos darle una sorpresa, pero no sabemos que darle... así que pensamos que podrías...preguntarle a su rana..."

Ruka cortó la frase " que!? Jino-sensei me mataría, no es mejor que Koko lea su mente?" Ruka se iba poniendo más nervioso mientras pensaba en lo que le haría Jino-sensei si lo atrapaba.

"Koko no puede leer su mente, ya lo intentamos y termino electrocutado, por la electricidad en su cabeza..." dijo Mikan mientras lo señalaba "aunque no se notaria si no fuera por el olor a quemado, ya que su pelo siempre esta así"

"p-pero Jino-sensei siempre lleva su rana encima" Ruka intentaba desesperadamente de salir de esa situación, ya que seguro terminaría asado.

"no hay problema, Permy atrapo a la rana y le puso un substituto mientras sensei estaba en el baño, Jin-jin tardara en darse cuenta"

"Pero si nos atrapa nos electrocutara! o peor nos mandaran con persona! y yo aprecio mi vida..."

Al ver que Ruka no quería participar Mikan uso su arma secreta...sus ojitos de cordero degollado, eran infalibles cuando se trataba de Ruka-pyon! "pero *sob*si no nos ayudas *sob* todo el esfuerzo.."

"Lo hare, lo hare! solo deja de hacer eso!" se rindió Ruka, "_siempre me meto en cosas así por Mikan-chan"_

 En el salón de la clase B

"Ru-ka-pyon! Que dijo la rana?" Mikan se acerco lo más posible a Ruka para no perder ningún detalle.

" E-este… todavía nada… la tengo aquí en mi banco pero…"

Mikan paso encima de Ruka y abrió su pupitre, " Ruka-pyon si no te apuras, no estaremos a tiempo para la fiesta de Jino-sensei!" Mikan puso la rana en las manos de Ruka y se fue, Ruka quedo atontado al tener a Mikan tirada arriba suyo (Ruka-pyon kawai!) y tardo en darse cuenta de esto.

"RU-KA NO-GI!"

"Eh?... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*fin del flashback*

"Que lo castigaran fue mi culpa…*sob*" Mikan estaba al borde de las lagrimas…de nuevo

"Eh? Hotaru?" Hotaru se había ido mientras Mikan recordaba… "Waaaaaaa, que maldad! Hotaru espera!" Mikan corrió atrás de ella gritando, pero solo recibió otro disparo de la "bakagun".

 En el salón de la clase B

*ZAP!* "Sakura –san llega tarde de nuevo" dijo Jino sensei al electrocutarla "creo que ya sabe cuál es su castigo"

Mikan fue a sentarse lentamente "waaa… porque siempre se la agarra conmigo…"

"Dijo algo Sakura-san?" Jinno sensei estaba listo para lanzarle otro rayo, últimamente se había vuelto un habito.

"Na-nada!" una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Mikan "_acaso también tiene el Alice de escuchar?!"_

"Oi, polkadots, no seas tan molesta y cállate de una vez"

"Waaa! Natsumeee, estas muert.." *ZAP*

"Sakura-san, deje de causar disturbios y preste atención!"

"S-si" Mikan se apuro a sentarse mientras le sacaba la lengua a Natsume.

**Wiii mi primer fic! Espero poder actualizarlo muy pronto!**

**Gracias por leerlo!**

**Lo que si… me sorprende que hay tan pocos fics en español de esta serie… T_T**


End file.
